Adventure Time - Heavier Than Heaven
by He23t
Summary: Feeling left out Finn tries to make a band for the love of Music
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

**Authors' note: Hello guys it's He23t I would just like to say that I didn't posted any stories till now because I got no time and school activities**  
**but now I have more time now and I can make new story. my last 2 stories was a bust and now I'm going make this more worth your while. Since I'm still not getting used to updating I'm going to update anyway possible.**

* * *

This are the names and some character background I'm going to make because this will not take place in OOO but in a real life in mid 1990 where all the Characters are in a band Except Finn and FP

Since I don't know the full name I'll just make it up as it progress

Name:Finn Mertens

Age:17

Height: 6'0

Genre: Alternative Rock, Grunge

Instruments: Guitar , Electric Guitar , Drums

Comparison: Kurt Cobain or Layne Staley

Band: Unknown

Name:Elena "Flame Princess" Evans

Age:17

Height:5'3

Instruments:Guitar

Genre:Pop, Alternative Rock

Comparison:Avril Lavigne

Band: Unknown

Name:Marceline Abaddear

Age:19

Height:5'6

Genre:Rock

Instruments: Bass, Guitar

Comparison:Kim Gordon

Band:Marceline and the Scream queens

Name: Bonnible "Princess" Bubblegum

Age18

Height:5'5

Instruments: Guitar ,Piano , Keyboard

Genre:Pop, Rock

Comparison:Carly rae jepsen, Michelle Branch

Band:Marceline and the scream queens

Name:Jake Mertens

Age: 20

Height:5'9

Instruments:Drums, Guitar, Bongo's,Viola

Genre:Jazz, Blues, Soul,Reggae

Comparison:Unknown

Band: The Jake's Band Experiance

Name:Fionna Mertens

Age:16

Height:5'3

Instruments:Harp, Guitar, Bass,Pianno

Genre:Rock ,Pop ,Jazz, Reggae

Comparison:Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus

Band:Red Apple

Name:Marshall Lee Abaddear

Age:20

Height:5'8

Instruments:Bass, Guitar

Genre:Rock, Metal , Pop

Comparison:Billie Joe Armstrong or Mick Jagger

Band: Red Apple

Name:Gregory "Greg" Gumball

Age:19

Height:5'8

Instruments:Drums , Keyboard, Harmonica

Genre:PoP

Comparison:Justin Timberlake

Band:Red Apple

Name:Jerry "Flame Prince"

Age;19

Height:5'11

Instruments:Drums , Guitar

Genre:Pop, Metal

Comparison:Unknown

Band:Red Apple

Name:Leandra "LSP" Stephanie Peterson

Age:18

Height:5'6

Instruments:none

Genre:Pop,Jazz

Comparison:Lady GaGa

Band:None

**Author's note : Just review or Message me if you want to change anything about the characters included, The first chapter will be in next week or next month depending on how much time do I have left and trust me it sucks**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVENTURE TIME : HEAVIER THAN HEAVEN**

**Chapter 1- What now?**

Finn Sigh as he sits and look around his run downed house that he and Jake use to share back then, And now it's nothing to be proud of for him.

FINN POV:

_"Why? Why I feel sad all a sudden"_

I though to myself as I look around my room everything remains the same except the drawer that my brother use to be is empty his belonging his things and his picture of Lady is gone.

Jake left with lady to Jamaica to have to find adventure with his girlfriend and kids for soul searching I guess? I still can't believe it.

"_Man... Jake I miss you_"

I shake my head and as I was about to stand and walk I notice a picture frame down by the floor near the table. As I pick it up and saw all my friends during the time that we decided to have a group picture of everyone which Includes me, Jake, Lady, Marceline, FP, Bonnible, Fionna, Marshall Everyone I knew.

" _Everything was different back then and now they made it at the top of fame and fortune well except for me"_

Everyone I knew has now become famous Celebrities and great Artist I feel happy for them that they achieve there own dreams but for me I just don't think I have an ambition not worth anything

I put the picture back on the table and went downstairs to watch T.V. Until my cellphone was buzzing

"BUZZ"*****"BUZZ"

I took out my cellphone and read the text

**"FP"Hey Finn Wanna hang out my house my Mom and Dad are not home Soo... you Coming?**

**P.S Bring your guitar Finn pls.!**

I laugh at the idea of me and her alone in her house and that really killed me so I text back

**"FINN" Okay and don't worry I'll bring my guitar and jam okay?**

**"FP"Can' W8!**

I closed my phone and headed back to my room and changed

I used to wear my old clothes when I was kid but now I wear skinny Jeans, A white t-shirt with a blue jacket;

I dicided not to wear my awesome hat anymore because I grew out of it and now I wear blue cap with the words ADVENTURE on it.

And I wear Sneakers than shoes since my old can't fit anymore.

After I finish changing and ready to go there's something I almost forgot and that's my guitar I grab it and lock everything from my house and kept my house key

"Well guess it will come to me" I said as I left my house and off to FP also know as Elena

**Author's note:Sorry if it's sort or plain because i got less time for it but don't worry I'll update whenever I can**


	3. Chapter 3

ADVENTURE TIME – Heavier Than Heaven

Chapter 2 – Backstory and Comfort

FP is sitting in front in her vanity admiring her hair and herself "_Maybe I should cut my hair just a little" _she thought while brushing her hair. She was a bit shorter than Finn but her hair is longer than half of her body She wears a black short sleeve shirt with blue denim shorts while wearing sandals(due to the summer heat)

After tidying herself she proceeded downstairs to the living room until she heard a knock on the door"_Wow Finn must be Early_" she thought as she open the doors It wasn't Finn but he's cousin Flambo.

"Ey Cos' , Your dad ask you if your going to join him in the family business" Flambo said ask FP shook her head

"For the last time Flambo GO AWAY!" she yells as she slams the door on Flambo's face

"I knew this won't work, no wonder my uncle has high hopes for her." Flambo muttered as he leave the residents and walk away

FP lets out a long sight as she remembers her Father's _Business ventures_ while she was 12

* * *

_Flashback 5 years at the Flame king estate backyard_

_"DAD! what is all this" Fp said as she points out all weapons and ammo scattered all over the dock_

_"You see Daughter this is business I sell weapons they gave me money and I don't care who side are they on all I want is there money" Flame king said is he pick up an Ak-47 and a grenade and put them in a nearby crate as he's assistant Flambo stack the crates in a fishing vessel near the dock  
_

_"But what happen when you get caught?"Fp said sofltly  
_

_"Nonsense and besides you are going to run this business when I'm gone" Flame king said grinning to his daughter_

_"Dad! I'm not going to do it" FP screams at him arms cross and giving he's father the "DEATH GLARE"_

_"You shall do it! and I will see to it!" Flame king angrily replies which make FP jump a little bit_

_"Whatever"FP said as she walks back to state._

_" I don't have time for this" Flame king said as he climbs aboard the fishing vessel and sails away_

* * *

_Present time:_

"I guess dad has it coming then" as remembers the a news report that cover the whole weapons smuggling scheme she never seen her dad since then

*knock*knock**knock*

FP forcibly opens the door "I TOLD YOU TO GET OU-" she was stop mid-sentence when Finn shows up at the door

There was silence and awkwardness around the situation until Finn manage to break the silence

"I... Uhh...Hi?" Finn says

"I'm so sorry Finn come in" FP while her cheeks flustered with embarrassment

Finn walks in with FP behind

Finn then heads to the couch in the living room and unpack his guitar case.

"What was the yelling about" Finn ask Fp while trying to unhook the strings

Fp sight "Flambo wants me to join my Family business" she said as she took a seat near Finn

"So what happen?"

"I said no and ask him to leave, Sorry about yelling at you I thought he was still there" she said softly while lowering her head a bit

Finn turned to FP "Hey come on, you think a little yelling would end our friendship" Finn said then placing his hand on her shoulder

Fp look up to Finn and see his azure blue eyes with comforting gaze that made her feel a lot better Finn notices her smile and it made him happy. then without a though Fp spread her arms around Finn's chest and hug him. Finn speechless to say gave in and hug her back

"you .. always say the greatest things Finn" Fp said as she cries on his chest

"Don't you worry a thing Fp" Finn said as he strokes Fp's head

after what seems like forever they let go and Finn notices her faces as still wet so he gets his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipe all the tears away

"Your such weenie Finn" Fp said jokingly

"Hey that's what i do miliady"said

"So you ready jam Finn?

"you know it" While Finn plugs the speakers and Fp get her guitar in her room they were ready

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for not Updating School is a pain in the ass right now and don't worry i got more time so expect an update next week and something**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure time - Heavier than Heaven

Chapter 3 - Revelation

Finn POV:

"Well here goes nothing" Finn said as he adjusted his input in his guitar and started strumming. FP did the same as she steadies herself with her Guitar

"1...2 3"

_"teenage angst has paid of well now I'm bored and old!"_

"Woah that didn't sound right" Finn said bewildered as he stifles the words and emotions coming through him. He then collects himself and continued

"_Wet your bed, Wouldn't it be fun?"_

Finn then stops playing. "Okay ...weird. When did that came from?" Finn said "I know but it's funny" Fp said as she cover her mouth trying not to giggled on the lyrics that Finn thought up out of nowhere. "Come on FP this is serious" Finn replied "I know, Maybe it's a gift... your gifted or something" FP said as she trying to look for the answer of Finn's extra ordinary gift. "Well...I ... Nevermind" Finn said as he drops the subject. "Well let's continue then and see what happens" FP reassured Finn

Finn then strum his guitar again

"_Isn't me ,have a seed_

_Let me clip, Dirty wings_

_Let me take it out , Don't cut yourself_

_blow it out to keep it in"_

Then Finn had a briliant idea

"Hey let's make a band"

**Author's note: Sorry to cut this short due to fact my internet connection has been cut off but don't worry because the next chapter features Marceline and the Scream Queens and AAA royalty's (Fionna, Marshall, FP(Flame Prince) and Gumball)**


End file.
